


Take Me In

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis! for like a chapter, Bottom!Harry, Chains, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Foster Child!Harry, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kink, M/M, Smut, Whipping, Whips, Ziam if you squint, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets adopted by Louis. </p>
<p>Louis has a dark secret. </p>
<p>And Harry is all for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s P.O.V

I dragged out of my “room” to head down the stairs of this prison. I absolutely hated this building, it felt nothing like an Adoption Center should. Instead of feeling “safe and loved” you felt worthless and hopeless. Not to mention the people that took care of you were nuns, so they hated everything you did. Especially the headmaster, Candace.

Candace was good to me my first year in this hell hole. Singing me to sleep sometimes, giving me extra food, and my favorite, go to the store with her. She’d let me sit in the squeaky seat of the shopping cart and pick out the groceries for that week. I could say that I loved her at times, she was the first person I had ever said that to. Of course she had to say it back, to make me feel what I’m supposed to feel in an adoptive home. There was something about the way she told me though, almost like she meant it, but I knew she didn’t.

 

A few years after bonding with her I was adopted at age 10 by this man named Zack. He was a taller guy, 6”3 if I had to guess. He had this innocent looking haircut, wore a dressy white button-up shirt with pressed black pants, and had “kind” brown eyes that looked directly at me. That day he adopted me I was finally happy. I pictured him having a wife waiting for him at his bigger house, with a fresh cut lawn and a dog that wagged his tail joyfully at the entrance. 

Sadly, that wasn’t the case. When Candace let him adopt me, I instantly got a bad feeling in my stomach. Like I was going to be sick or something. Zack let me say goodbye to Candace though, then tugged my little wrist with him out the wooden doors. I looked back as we walked down the concrete stairs of that place. The door shut firmly as we left, and I could see kids looking out of the windows, eyes full of jealousy. But there was nothing to be jealous of. Zack was a bad person.   
He drove this old car, I guess it was a Cadillac or some shit, it had 2 seats and a closed roof, not open. Zack opened the side car door and buckled me in tighter than you would usually buckle yourself. That scared me a little more, what if this guy didn’t even know how to drive? He put the key back in the ignition and started the car, backing out of the parking place.

 

We were in tense silence when he spoke up. 

 

“So Harry, Candace tells me you’re shy?”

This was true. I never opened up to anyone, because no one would listen.

I nodded, “y-yea. I’m not used to p-people.” God damn stutter.

“Well cut the bullshit. You won’t be shy around me or else I will whip you.”

My green eyes got wide as I looked over to him. He was focused on the road and didn’t look at me. 

“W-why would you do t-that?” Now I was scared for my life. The first home I get to go to it’s abusive. Great. 

“Stop that fucking stutter you idiot.” Zack didn’t hesitate to slap the side of my rose pink cheeks and increase the speed of the old car. 68mph. 

I couldn’t believe this, and Candace just let me go without thinking twice. I couldn’t help the tears that decided to start flowing down my already bruised cheeks.   
“You’re going to get it when we get home, bitch.”

20 minutes later, we parked front row of an apartment building. 

“Get out.” Zack spat at me. 

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of that death trap of a car. Zack came around to my side and grabbed my wrist again. He had the strongest grip on me. We went up the apartment building steps and he pushed me to go faster.

Once in front of his apartment, number 104 he pulled keys out of the pocket of his dress pants and quickly unlocked the solid door. Once inside, I ridded my converse and walked into a mess of an apartment. I heard Zack lock the door behind him, and I couldn’t deny I was scared of what he was going to do to me. 

“Get your tiny ass in the bedroom.” Now I knew what Zack wanted from me. 

My virginity. 

I stood there in the living room and said nothing. I was NOT going to let him use me like that I don’t care if he is my adoptive father. I had to come up with a plan. Fast.  
“I said get your ass in there.” 

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, and clenched my fists. 

“No.”

Zack gave me this look that said, you are fucking kidding me, and walked towards me.

 

“You don’t say no to me you fucking bitch.” Zack yelled at me, picking me up by the waist.  
He opened up a wooden door to a messier bedroom, the bed sheets bundled at the foot of the bed and clothes pilling up all over the carpeted floor. 

Zack threw my tiny body on the bed and begin to unbutton his shirt. 

“Take off your clothes.” He said, eyes going to an almost black color. 

I began to cry again, as I pulled my burgundy colored sweater over my head. Then I took off my denim jeans, sitting there helpless in my underwear. Zack sat in front of me on the bed, completely naked. The sight of his ya'kow…made me weak. I was going to faint. This can’t be happening to me.

“Those too.” He said sharply, licking his lips. 

I had my hands at the band of my underwear. 

“Now.” He yelled at me.

I did as I was told, taking them off and throwing them aside. 

Zack got on his knees and begin to touch himself. 

“Now lay on your back, legs open.” He basically moaned out. 

I sat my head against the hard pillow and hesitantly opened my legs.

“God dammit Harry today.” Zack was impatient and spread my legs open himself. 

He stared at my body, taking in every detail of me. 

He began to run his hand against my “thing”.

“S-stop it!” I cried out. I was uncomfortable enough, now he was making it worse.

“Fine then. No prepping for you.” He almost whispered, flipping me onto my stomach.  
“All fours.” He said slapping a hand on my bum, making me yell in pain. 

I propped myself up on all fours and heard Zack snicker. 

He stuck one of his fingers inside of my bum, without warning and begin to pump. 

It hurt like hell, and I cried for him to stop, but he acted like he couldn’t hear me. After 3 fingers and ten minutes of excruciating pain, he pulled out leaving me relieved.   
In a split second, he entered me fully, his dick going fully into me, no adjusting at all. 

I screamed as loud as I could, and tried to escape him, no use. 

Zack grabbed a fistful of my brown curls and trusted into me, harder each time. 

One hour of pain later, he spilled inside me, and pulled out. I fell on my face and started sobbing. “Shut the fuck up whore.” Was the last thing he said to me. 

 

A month later, someone found out he had made me a sex toy and I returned to that prison. Ever since I came back Candace ignores me, not giving two shits about my life.  
I’ve been back here for 5 years now, every time Candace hosts an adoption day no one even looks at me. Not even the other kids. I’m 15 now for Christ sakes, I won’t get adopted and I’m fully aware of that now.

I sighed as I walked into the Adoption room, all the kids talking to adults and showing them their favorite toys or whatever. I can’t even look at the adults. They are all disgusting to me. 

I sat on a cream colored sofa in the back of the room next to the abnormally large fireplace. I sat curled up and took out my small, leather covered journal I got for my birthday last year. I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater and began to write down how much I hated this place and everyone in it. 

This stupid event lasted all day, 9:30 am to 8:30 pm. That means sitting in this room watching all these kids get adopted and shit.

It was 7:28 when this man came in. I had looked up from writing for a few seconds when I saw him. Quaffed brown hair, jean jacket, white t-shirt with a band name on it underneath, Black skinny jeans, black vans, and was shorter than an average man. He looked younger too. 

I couldn’t help myself stare at him, taking in every detail of his gorgeous body. The man didn’t look like he even belonged here, Candace would probably call him a “sinner” but her opinion no longer mattered to me. The figure made eye contact with me and gave me a cute cheeky smile.

I blushed and returned the smile with a grin. He started walking towards me, excusing himself from the other adults. He made it over to me and took a seat beside of my lean body, he sat criss-crossed. 

“Hi.” I said almost instinctively.

The man then sneezed ever so cutely. I couldn’t help from giggling. 

“Oops!” He said apologetically, giving me a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The man introduced himself,

“My name’s Louis Tomlinson, yours love?”

I took a deep breath.  
“Harry. Harry Styles.”

“I like that name,” He said humming. “It suits you.” 

My face got hot as his strong English accent complimented me.

“What are you writing Harry?” Louis asked curiously.

“Eh, it’s nothing important. Just a journal ‘s all.”

Louis cocked his head to the side. 

“I’d say you’re a good writer, I can just tell you are.”

I have no idea why I felt such a strong pull to Louis. It’s like something’s telling me to go with him.

“Thanks Louis…but why are you here?” I finally asked, I hope I didn’t offend him.

“Well I was looking for someone to adopt…why?”

I shrugged a little and closed my journal.

“You don’t look like someone who’d want a kid, I don’t know…” I fucked up already.

“Oh, I see.” Louis chuckled a little. “Well I am a little out there, tattoos and all.”

My eyes lit up when he said tattoos. I always wanted some, I drew them all out in my journal.

“C-Can I see?” Welcome the fuck back annoying stutter.

“Of course Harry.” Louis said, taking off his cute jean jacket.

As he laid his jean jacket on his lap, he held out both of his arms to showcase a beautiful collection of black ink tattoos all up his arms. Out of instinct, I traced my fingers all over the meaningful permanent drawings.

“What does this one mean?” I asked quietly, pointing to the adorable cup of tea.  
Louis cleared his throat, almost like he didn’t want to tell me. 

“Well harry…It’s because Niall couldn’t go to bed without his favorite tea.” He said with a faint smile. 

“N-Niall?” This must be Louis’ partner.  
“He was my fiancé.”   
Was? Oh shit. 

“w-was?” I felt like a dick for asking this question.

Louis began to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

“He was killed in a car crash the night of our engagement, yesterday made 5 years.”

My heart sunk to my feet. Out of all his tattoos I had to fucking pick that one. I dropped my head, not wanting to upset Louis more than he already is.  
“Harry?” Louis said tapping my shoulder with his gentle finger. 

“S-sorry Louis, for asking,” I practically stutter the whole sentence, if it was even audible.

“No Harry, its fine! You were just curious, it doesn’t bother me.”

I looked up to meet with Louis’ ocean-like blue eyes. 

“So Harry,” Louis began, putting back on his jean jacket. 

“Yea Louis?” He was going to walk away from me wasn’t he?

“Tell me more about yourself?” He asked, well it sounded like a need. 

I smiled and messed with my sweater sleeves. 

“Well what do you want to know?”

“Everything.” 

Louis was so interested about me; why I have no idea, but it made me feel all jittery inside, butterflies.

“Well um…I’m 15, been here for 13 years, love writing, I’ve been adopted b-before, I like indie music…” I began to ramble on but I stopped myself.   
“You can keep going love,” Louis said, like he knew what I was thinking. 

“I really want tattoos, I hate this place, and I tend to feel lonely.”

I could pour my heart to Louis, but I kept everything bottled up.

“What about you Louis?” I really wanted to know this English man more.

“Well I’m 23, I live in an unnecessarily huge house, I work at a record store, and I spend my days reading, or playing my guitar, umm… I like video games, flowers, and I too tend to feel lonely.”

Louis looked away from my eyes when he said ‘lonely’. God I just wanted to wrap my arms around him.

We kept talking for what feels like hours, but it has only been 45 minutes. The clock just happens to be my worst enemy.  
We laughed for a second, then it got quiet. I hadn’t noticed we were the last two in the room.

“Louis y-you should go, it’s getting late.” 8:25 was defiantly ‘Late’

“I will, but I’m taking you with me.” Louis said, putting his hand on top of mine. 

My heart fucking did that thing, where when you’re really happy it just you know, stops for a second, then starts rapidly beating again.   
“R-really?” I couldn’t believe he was serious. 

“Yes love. Really.” Louis and I stood up from the sofa, and walked to Candace’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in 2010 with 16 year old Harry and 23 Louis! just a little bit of info.

Louis and I walked over to Candace’s room, he looked more excited than I was. I tilted my head up to admire how beautiful Louis is, every detail about him just happens to be perfect.  
And keep in mind I never use the word perfect.

Reaching the glass doors, Louis knocked before he opened them.

Candace looked up from her paperwork and motioned for us to come inside. 

“Harry! Have you found someone buddy?” Candace said, getting up.  
I hated her fake façade, it was so noticeable.   
I just smiled and nodded, Louis ruffled my messy hair. 

“Well, take a seat you two and I will start the paperwork…” Candace began searching all over her cluttered desk.  
Louis sat down on one of the leather covered chairs, and I took the other one. 

“Ah, here it is.” The headmaster checked all of the documents before handing them to Louis with a company logo pen.   
“Just fill out the middle of the 4 pages and I will do the rest,” She instructed.

“Okay.” Louis then started writing swiftly with the pen, I could see his signature being wrote multiple times throughout the papers.  
A few minutes pass, and Candace taps her fingers against the wooden desk, waiting for Louis to complete. 

“All of it is filled in,” Louis said handing them back to her.  
“Okay now I will finish the papers and inform you on Harry.” 

Oh god. My records. If Candace tells him about Zack, will Louis change his mind? Who would want someone who was raped and broken anyways?   
I took a deep breath, and Louis just gave me a reassuring smile.   
I love the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles.  
Candace was soon finished, and began to process the documents to her files.

“Okay Louis, I must inform you about Harry, since it is required by law.”   
Louis nodded.

“Harry Edward Styles was born on February 1, 1994 and abandoned later that day by his two parents. His parents were found dead from an overdose, so Harry’s an orphan.”   
I could see the heartbreak in Louis’ eyes. It hurt me to see him like that. 

“Harry was also adopted before,” Candace began looking at me. It’s almost like she was signaling me not to listen, but she knew I wouldn’t leave the room.  
“And the man who adopted him, had raped Harry when he was 10 years old.” 

Louis gasped at the fact, and rubbed his hands through his hair. 

“Was the rapist caught?” Louis choked out. I could hear his voice crack.  
“Yes, he is currently spending 25 years in prison at the jail in Bradford.”

Louis sighed of relief. 

“That’s all of the major records about Harry. Other than that he has been a quiet young lad here, not getting into any trouble.” She said cheerfully.  
“Well, can I adopt Harry ma’am?” Louis says ‘ma’am’ so cute.

“Yes Louis, he can pack his bags and leave tonight.”

He stood up and happily walked over to me. 

“Are you ready love?” Louis asked looking down at me.

I couldn’t even answer him, I could only hug him ever so tightly.

He hugged back, and took in Louis’ scent. I was defiantly ready to move in with him.  
Candace dismissed us to go pack my bags. We walked back to the living area.

“Louis stay here okay? I’ll go pack and be back down in a second.”   
“Okay Harry, take your time.” The smile never leaves Louis’ face.

I walked up the creaky wooden stairs of ‘prison’ to get all of my things together, and start a new life with this amazing person.  
I tiptoed into my shared room, some guy named Charlie lived in here with me, and he was only four so I didn’t pay much attention to him. Charlie shifted in his twin sized bed. I walked over to my small chest beside of my bed. I grabbed my few neutral colored sweaters and my favorite jeans. Living at this place you usually received donated clothing, or thrift store clothing. I was lucky enough to get first pick at a thrift store and ended up with decent clothes.

I shut the drawer and opened up the first one. Inside were news clippings, pencils, a leather bracelet a former foster child made me, and a razor. I know what you’re thinking, and yes I have cut away at the skin on my wrist, perhaps that’s why I’m fond of sweaters. I gathered all of these items and placed them in this satchel bag I found in the living area a while back.

I stood up and stepped over to the curtain covered window on the back wall of the room. This was my favorite place. I drew back the fabric and looked out the glass. I saw the city lit up, cars moving by, and people walking up and down the streets. I could stare out this window for hours. The scenery of the city left me breathless. It gave me a state of mind.   
I closed the curtains and started walking towards the door. I heard a small “yawn” come from the corner. I turned back to see what had made the noise. Emerging from the covers was Charlie, who was rubbing his eyes. “Harwy?” His baby voice piped up.

“Yes Charlie?” The boy got out of bed and walked over to me. 

“Where are ywou going?” He pointed towards my bag.  
I crouched down on my knees.

“Charlie I’m getting adopted, and I’m moving out okay?” 

“When are ywou coming back?” His innocent baby voice asked.

“I don’t know yet.” Charlie moved in when I first got back from being with…Zack. I guessed he remembered.   
“Well I will be waiting!” He remarked with a big smile.

I gave him a hug. I don’t see how he’s not adopted, he’s got everything a parent is looking for. Soft skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and had a high baby voice. Never in my dreams would I have thought I would’ve been adopted before him. 

“Bye Charlie. Be good while I’m gone okay?” I said pulling back from the toddler’s arms.

“Bye Harwy! I will!” Then he went back to bed and snuggled under the covers. I quietly shut the door behind me and made my way back downstairs. At the bottom of the staircase an eager Louis awaited me. 

“Ready Harry?”   
“Ready Louis.” 

I stayed close beside Louis the way out of that hell. We opened up the giant double doors and made our way out. Once again I glanced back, but instead of seeing all of the children staring, I just saw lights turning off for bedtime. But in the top right hand corner window I saw Charlie, waving goodbye at me. I couldn’t help but wave back. 

Louis’ car was one of those Range Rover cars, I’d seen them before riding down the road. I walked over to the passenger side and slipped in. I sat my messenger bag down and buckled my seatbelt. Louis got in and shut the car door. He got the keys out of his jean jacket and started the car. When it started the radio instantly began playing a song. A few seconds in I knew it was “The City” by, the 1975. I had listened to this band before when it came on the radio. I couldn’t deny I was quietly humming along and I caught Louis doing the same.

Louis and I basically listened to music the whole way home, and I messed around with my sleeves. Louis had a really good music taste, which made me like him more.  
I would occasionally glance over my shoulder to see Louis, his lips following the lyrics to whatever song was playing. A time or two he caught me staring and shot me a cute smirk, not being able to take his eyes off the road. I looked out the window to see the busy streets with people crowding the walk-ways. We stopped at a red light, so I could feel Louis staring at me. I really enjoyed this for some reason, but I kept looking out of the window. The green light blinded me and we were driving again.  
It was a 30 minute car ride to Louis’ home. He wasn’t kidding when he said it was ungodly big, it looked like a mansion. He parked in the driveway and removed the keys from the car. 

I got out and stretched when I was standing on the pavement. I draped my bag over me, and Louis let me inside the house.   
Walking in, you saw a living room with two white sofas, a huge TV, a fireplace, and a coffee table. The room looked so inviting and cozy.  
Beside of it, was a kitchen with a marble covered island in the middle, with bar stools surrounding one side. His kitchen looked like one off of a cooking show or something. It had expensive looking appliances on the counter tops. 

I took off my worn out converse and sat them next to the French door openings. Louis did the same, but he had on Vans instead.   
“Well Harry this is your new home, let me give you a tour!” Louis said excitedly.

“Okay Louis.” I smiled really big and looked up at him. 

Louis grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as he led me up the mahogany spiral stair case. We stopped at the second floor, and began walking down the corridor.   
“This first room here is a small bathroom, usually a guest. And beside it is a guest room also.” Louis said, opening and closing the doors.   
“And on the opposing side we have a supply closet and a storage sort of room,” 

I was actually really interested in Louis home, it was really pretty besides the room I used to stay in. Louis turned off the lights in the hallway and we began up the stairs again.   
“Here’s the third and final floor,” Louis said flipping on the light switch to reveal another corridor, this one being longer. We started walking down the hall.

“So this first room will be your room, it has a bathroom and a queen sized bed.” He opened the door and I walked in, taking in the room. It had a bed in the middle, hard wood floor, two doors beside the bed, which I’m guessing are the closet and bathroom, it had a TV on the wall in front of the bed and a rack of records and magazines across that. I laid my bag on the bed and rejoined Louis’ tour. “You like your room love?” 

“Yes Louis, It’s perfect.” I replied happily. I really did love my room, but it felt too big. It sort of makes me remember how lonely I am, but it is my room so I have to like it. 

“Well across from your room is a game room, it has arcade machines and pinball.” 

He opened another wooden door and showed the gamer paradise of a room. The room was so lively, the machines were still on, but you couldn’t hear them in the hallway. A few games I saw were classics like Pac-Man, Mappy, Galaga, I wonder how Louis acquired all of these? We left the room.

“This is my office, it’s um very cluttered and full of documents so please don’t go in there,” Louis said nervously. He didn’t even open the door, he just kept walking past it. I knew one day I was going to end up looking in there, just out of curiosity. And because I really wanted to know why Louis didn’t want me in there. 

“Finally we have my bedroom,” The wooden door at the end of the long corridor was opened by Louis and we stepped in. The room had a giant bed, obviously king size, in the middle, a chandelier was dangling over top of the room, and the bed had white sheets and comforter made up on it. Louis had a chestnut colored dresser, and on top of that was his large TV. I saw a door leading to a master bathroom, and on the other side at the end of the room was a balcony entrance. His room was so romantic, the kind of room you’d spend cuddling with someone you love. Louis’ room was by far my favorite.

“So it’s already 10pm, you wanna shower or eat or?” He asked me. I nodded at the shower, I could use one right now. “Okay love, you’ll have to use my shower tonight, I don’t have any soaps in yours right now.” 

“Okay Louis, I’ll go now?”   
“Right this way,” Louis escorted me across the room to the bathroom. 

The tile bathroom had a Jacuzzi and a glass cased shower. In front was a giant mirror and a 2 sink counter top.   
“I’ll let you shower, just leave your clothes next to it.” Louis said, leaving the room.

I walked over to the shower and twisted the knob to turn on the water. I turned it to the H on the shower. Hot showers always relaxed me. I stripped off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my body.

Brown, curly hair, green eyes, slender body. I really wasn’t that special looking, but I guess Louis thought different. I shrugged off the thought and stepped inside the shower.

 

Louis’ P.O.V

 

I didn’t think I was actually going to find someone today. In fact, I went a little later to hopefully miss the adoption day. I parked my car outside of the tall, brick building and took in a deep breath. What if I did find a kid? I felt a lump forming in my throat. I tried swallowing it back down, no use. I broke into a quiet sob right there in my car, Niall’s car.   
Get a grip on yourself Tomlinson! Niall wanted to have a kid, so god dammit get your arse in there for him!  
My conscious was right; I had to do this for Niall. For both of us. I wiped my left over tears and got out of the car, locking it behind me. I shoved the keys into my jean jacket and headed up the prison-like concrete stairs of the foster home. 

The giant doors were already open; a banner streaming across it reading, “ADOPTION DAY” in bold black print. I wondered how many kids lived here to begin with, it wasn’t like your ordinary adoptive home, and it looked to have two or maybe three floors, and had six windows on the front side.   
Whatever the case, I went inside to be greeted by a- nun? Holy shit it was a nun. 

“Welcome to Manchester’s finest Foster Home!” She said happily, like she was trying to convince me this was the best place in the world. I could see right through her fake smile and enthusiasm. I gave her back a semi-smile, trying to pass myself as a responsible adult; that usually doesn’t go over well. I didn’t look like the type of man to be in a foster home, more like a tattoo parlor. I greeted her with a soft smile forming to my face, and shaking her hand as she lead me into the large building. Inside there was a handful of people along with a plentiful amount of children to go along with. The sound of the adults walking across the wooden oak floors was accompanied by kids’ laughter. This really looked like a happy scene taking place before me. 

I searched the room for a child I knew Niall would love to have as our own. Many of them were little, running around with toys and playing with each other. You could see the other adults falling in love with them. I moved through the crowd to find a place to clear my mind, this really was too much to bear. Arriving in the second room I stumbled upon the most beautiful boy. He was curled up on the beige couch by a crackling fireplace writing away in his notebook. He heard my vans screech across the floor and looked up from his work. I smiled in return and made my way to sit with this boy. 

“Hi.” The soft spoken boy said.

The ash from the fire had caused my nose to sniffle with an abrupt sneeze following after. 

 

“Oops!” I giggled in return. 

 

That’s where it all began. The young boy I now have adopted, Harry, was truly a masterpiece. It’s almost like Niall guided me to him. I know you’d like him Niall, I know it.   
The flash back left my mind and I came back to earth when I heard the shower stop and the glass door creak open. I swiftly left my room heading straight for the marble kitchen. 

I had prepared some simple spaghetti, Niall’s favorite dish, for dinner. I set the wooden table with two white china plates, white cloth napkins, and freshly polished silverware. I then took the pot of spaghetti and filled our dishes with the Italian cuisine, placing a slice of freshly toasted bread beside the plate. Finishing up the meal placement, I poured us a glass of ice water. Finally, I was done and proud of my work.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

I turned off the warm and soothing shower after I had completely cleaned my body, the showers at ‘prison’ weren’t half this good. I shook my locks to get some water out and took the soft white towel Louis had left me on the marble counter. I wrapped my lower torso with the fabric. My clothes were still bundled next to the door and of course I had no idea what to do with them. I gathered them up in my arms and left the bathroom. 

Louis wasn’t in the room, I guess he left me to change. I switched out my clothes for my boxers and old Steelers t-shirt. It wasn’t much but hey, it was something. I figured I should probably go find Louis, so I left his room to wander the mansion. I began to walk down the corridor as I saw his “office” in my peripheral vision. I stopped in my tracks and almost let curiosity get to me. It was only my first night here after all, I shouldn’t let my thoughts win over me. But damn, I did want to know if that was really an office, something about it gave me a butterfly feeling.

I heard footsteps coming up the twisted staircase, so I moved along to my room and laid my clothes down on my bed.   
I began to leave when I saw Louis in the doorway, the big grin on his face still there. 

“Dinner is ready love, ill escort you down yeah?” He said reaching out a hand. 

“Of course.” I put my hand out with his and he intertwined our fingers as we went down the staircase. I could smell something cooking, marinara? We arrived on the ground floor and I could see the table. Spaghetti?! My mouth drooled at the sight, it wasn’t very polite of me but I couldn’t help it. This was after all my favorite dish in the world to eat. At ‘prison’ Candace would make me spaghetti for my birthday, she knew I loved it the moment I tried it.  
I couldn’t help the smile on my face or the hug I engulfed Louis in. He was taken aback for a split second then welcomed me into his arms. 

“t-thank you Lou-“

“It’s no problem Harry. Just want to make you happy.”

I smiled again and he led me to my dinner chair. 

 

After dinner was finished, we picked up our dining ware and placed them in the sink. Louis ran them with some hot water before placing them in the dishwasher. I covered the rest of the plentiful and delicious spaghetti with saran wrap and placed the pot in the refrigerator. 

“Ready for bed Haz?” 

Did he just give me a nickname? I couldn’t help the flush of pink form across my cheeks.

“Y-yeah Lou...” I stuttered once again, dammit. 

“Mon’ then. It’s past your bedtime anyways.” He said through a giggle. He’s such a cute tease. 

I followed Louis up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. He stopped at the open doorway. 

“G’night Haz. Sleep well. You know where my room is if you need me.” He smiled into the kiss he placed on my forehead and ruffled my hair. I honestly didn’t want him to leave my side, but I returned with a “Good Night Louis” and a gentle hug before he disappeared out into the dark hallway. 

I collapsed onto the cloud like bed. A smile took over my face as I stared to the ceiling. 

“What a day.” I mumbled. 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

Dinner was a success. My cooking skills weren’t as horrible as I remembered. 

Little Haz loved spaghetti. I guess I can read his thoughts after all. I took him back up to his room, the boy needs some rest after this long day, and I could use some myself. 

We gave each other our ‘Goodnights’ and I slipped away to my bedroom. My mouth formed into a big grin. He was so sweet, so loving. I’m glad he’s here. And I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him happy. I passed my ‘office’ and I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew what was in that room needed to go, but I just couldn’t do that. Another side of me lived in that room. The only ones who knew the it and the reasoning behind it were Niall, and my best mate. Niall loved it just as much and maybe even more than I did. He said it made him feel alive. 

Then it hit me, what if Harry found it? I told him to not even bother going in there, but what if he doesn’t listen? What if he goes in there and completely changes his views on me? He can’t leave. He just can’t. Hess bringing me joy, something I had been longing and craving for ages. I’ll just warn him again to stay clear of it. It stays locked the majority of the time anyways.

I just pray to God that he listens. 

I gathered my thoughts and got into my bed, alone. It’s been a long day and a tiring one at that. I adjusted my pillow and attempted to sleep. Harry on my mind.

 

Harrys P.O.V

I jolted awake and sat straight up into my bed. My heart was pounding, my curls were stuck to my forehead by sweat, and my mouth was wide open, trying to find my breath.   
I had an awful nightmare. Zack was out of jail and he took me away from Louis.

The tears started to stream down my cheeks, and a silent sob formed in my throat. I fell back into the mattress and ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to get ahold of myself and stop crying. It didn’t work. All I could think about was stupid Zack. His fucking voice echoed through my brain. I could feel his hands on my skin, tossing me like a rag doll. I let out a violent and empathic cry. It filled the room and I know traveled through the house. 

 

Seconds later I heard footsteps make their way to my door. The knob twisted and the oak wood door made collision with the wall. I hid my face and entire body underneath the covers. 

“Harry?!-“Louis sounded scared and worried. He was panting trying to catch his breath. 

I remained hidden under the sheets. Louis pried the covers off of me, leaving my body cold and exposed. I had my face in my hands to prevent the sight of my crying.

“Oh Haz…” I felt two warm hands pick up my fragile body. I clung onto Louis bare chest, and took in deep breaths attempting to hold in my cries. 

I couldn’t help the tears that continued to flow down my face. But once Louis finally picked me up in his arms it’s like I never was raped. I can only think of one way to explain it.   
Louis makes me feel loved. 

“Harry, please take in deep breaths for me…” I didn’t even notice that we were already in Louis’ bedroom and he was laying me down on the bed. My head remained down as I sat on the end of the soft cot. Louis was on his knees kneeled in front of me, taking my cheeks in his warm hands. 

With one hand he moved my messy hair out of my eyes and I couldn’t help but glance at him. 

“Harry please… talk to me, say something-” Louis’ voice cracked and his ocean blue eyes were brimming with tears. He actually cared. I took my thumb and wiped the almost falling sadness away. My finger trailed down his cheek and god his skin was so soft. “L-Lou…” I finally spoke.

“Yes baby I’m here and I won’t leave you…please don’t think I would leave you…You are not going anywhere and neither am I.”

I fell into him and wrapped my arms around him and placed my head in the crook of his neck. Baby. Did Louis know that pet names were my weakness? It’s like he knows what I like even before I say it. He just gets me. His arms were around me, hands rubbing my back.

I hummed into his neck and pulled back to where I could look at him again. 

“Louis...” Our faces were inches apart and I felt his breath hitch, or was that mine. “Harry…”

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to absolutely melt into his arms and let him protect me for the rest of my life. I wanted to make him so happy. Dammit Louis just make the move before I go insane.

First night here and I already want him. 

Maybe he wanted me too.

 

Louis’ P.O.V.

 

Harry was inches away from me and I have never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I have him. Fuck. Would he run away? Would he feel…used? I don’t want to put him through that, not after what he endured with that prick. Shit I wanted to protect Harry, and love him like he deserves to be loved. Fuck it, I’m just gonna do it… I broke the inches apart and just kissed his cheek. His face turned a bright pink and his smile came back. God, how I’ve missed it.   
Harry is so beautiful, so delicate. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

Louis soft lips brushed against my cheek and I felt the warmest feeling in my stomach. I guess he can read my mind and can tell what I’m thinking. God, I just wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him until the end of time. I took my small hand and cupped the side of his face. He has incredibly soft skin, and pink plump lips that are oh so kissable.   
“Haz…sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Louis’ voice cracked and his blue ocean eyes met mine.

“Do it again…” I muttered out, it sounded like a whisper. More like a plead.

Louis placed a loving kiss on my forehead and caressed my cheek. I could’ve melted into the floor. My entire body was hot and I just wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. His arms held me at my waist as he picked me back up. My legs curled around his torso, and I planted my lips on his collarbone. Louis moved onto the bed again and laid on his back with me still on him. 

I raised up into a position where I was sitting on his lap and looking down at him, hands resting on his chest. 

“Harry, you can sleep in here if that makes you comfortable babe,” His tone showed that he wanted me too. I nodded in response.  
“Thank you Lou.” I crawled off him and laid on my side facing him. He turned and faced me. 

 

I scooted forward, a little too close, but Louis wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled into his bare chest and could hear his heartbeat.   
I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Everything was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis’s P.O.V

 

“Do it again.” Harry responded. His voice was so quiet yet so full of want. I couldn’t just kiss him now, not without his consent. I gently kissed his forehead and he fell onto me. He is so fucking adorable. I cradled him to me, and moved us to the bed. Harry shifted and was sitting on my lap. He looked so innocent. The moonlight coming into the room highlighted his hair and his green eyes were glistening. 

I told him he could sleep in here with me, I really wanted him too anyways. I was relieved when he agreed and fell beside me. I rolled over and we were inches apart again.   
I couldn’t control my arms when they found their way back around him, pulling him into my chest. Harry snuggled up and his breathing slowed. He looked so peaceful, at heart. I decided to let my eyes fall closed and join him in a deep slumber. I’m looking forward to waking up to him.

 

The sunlight grazed my eyes causing me to wake up. I yawned, beginning to stretch when I remembered I had a curled up Harry in my arms. He didn’t move a bit since he’s fallen asleep. I wanted to get up and cook breakfast for him, but I didn’t want him to wake up to a cold, empty bed. I gave in and rested my eyes, my chin on top of the mop of chocolate curls, and slowly drifted into sleep again. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V. 

I blinked my eyes a few times before gaining consciousness to where I was. In Louis Tomlinson’s bed. I smiled against his chest. His bed was so soft, but he was softer. I rolled onto my back, careful not to wake Lou. His arms were still sloppily on me, his tattoos lining his toned arms. I followed my gaze up to his face, oh god his beautiful face. His pink puffy lips were slightly parted and his breath was a slow steady pace. Louis’s caramel hair that was quaffed yesterday was now messily styled against the white pillow. His eyes were closed lightly, he must’ve been awake. Louis Tomlinson looked like an angel, and God, did I feel lucky. 

I slowly tried to get up, maybe I should go make us toast, or bring him tea? I eased my torso up, then began to move his arms from my waist. After I untangled us, I sat at the edge of the bed for a minute to relax and catch my thoughts. I looked back one more time to see the man who helped me escape ‘prison’ and smiled. I started to stand when a grip latched on to my hip, and then another followed. I took in a breath before being pulled back into the cloud of a bed. 

“Mm…Where do y’ think you’re goin’?” A now awake Louis mumbled. His voice was so raspy and raw. I was now in the same position I fell asleep in. “Good morning to you too, Lou.” I said through a smile. His fingers brushed against my skin sending waves of chills through my body. 

When we awoke again, Louis was up first. He headed to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. I sat up in the bed and finally stretched. I got up and walked over to Louis. He spit a final time and put his toothbrush in the holder. “Mornin’ babe, you can use my toothbrush if you’d like, I need to run to the store and get you things soon.” He said with a grin. I grabbed the toothbrush and put the whitening paste on it, then began to clean my teeth.

Louis smirked and left the bathroom. I continued to brush and rinsed my mouth out when I was finished. All I could taste was peppermint and Louis. They mix very nicely. 

Louis was already headed downstairs when I came back into the room. I could hear his footsteps lightly going down the oak stairwell. He had left me grey sweatpants on the edge of the white bed. I slipped them on to where they hung at my hips. I glanced back one last time to the messy bed sheets and fluffed pillows. I left that room with a smile. I passed down the hallway, forcing myself not to look in that “office” of curiosity. One day I’ll find out. One day.

 

4 months down the road… (Harry’s P.O.V. continued)

 

Its four months since I’ve come to live with Louis. Every day keeps getting sweeter and sweeter. I have moved into Louis’ room with him and we still exchange pecks on the cheek and forehead. I’ve not tasted the taste of his pink lips yet, however we have come too close for comfort. Every time we get close its like we both freeze up. Over these past months, I have fallen in love with this boy. He is the only love I have ever known, and he treats me like a princess. (Which he has called me.) I love him so much, I just hope to be able to tell him sometime soon. I’ve contemplated the ways to go about it, I just don’t have the courage.

 

“Harry and you are 100% positive you’ll be okay while I’m gone?” A concerned Louis stood in front of me. “Yes Lou. I’ll be fine.” I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.   
“Call me if you need anything babe. I love you Haz.”

“Okay Lou, have a safe trip love you.” I smiled. He gave me a tight hug and then out the door he went. Louis had to go on a last minute business trip, the record labels have been close to bankrupt and they needed all the employees for a meeting. I was going to miss him so much, even if it was for only 2 days. I couldn’t touch his smooth skin, or kiss his stubble for two days. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? 

My thoughts lingered of things to occupy myself from boredom. I walked up the steps to our room when the ‘office’ caught my attention. I felt so guilty, so wrong for approaching the door. I felt my stomach turn as I placed my hand on the handle. Louis baby, forgive me now. 

 

Louis P.O.V. 

 

As I said a sad goodbye to my harry I loaded my luggage into the car and headed off an hour away to the hotel. I miss him already. His stupid jokes, his curls, his cute cheeks that blush when I kiss him. Everything. Harry should be okay while I was gone, the arcade games should keep him busy. I just wanted to turn this fucking car around and drive home to my baby boy and finally connect our lips. His beautiful lips that are so delicate, make me crave him more and more. It’s no secret that I have fallen for Harry, but I don’t want to scare him off. The only thing that would scare him completely would be my office. That I locked before leaving. 

Harry couldn’t find out about that room, it would ruin everything. It would scare him so much and I would lose my love. I can’t lose him, I just can’t. 

I shrugged the thought and continued the way to the hotel. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

The small padlock that’s usually over the handle wasn’t there today, odd. I took in a deep breath and opened the door into the forbidden land. The doors swung open and the room was pitch black. I searched the walls for a switch and my hand found it. The lights came on and I looked in the office. 

 

My breath was taken from my lungs.

 

In this office was red and black velvet walls, red carpet, and a giant table in the middle. Not to mention the fucking whips and chains hanging from the ceiling. I gasped in disbelief. I moved my feet forcefully to explore the rest of this room. Drawers upon drawers contained dildos, butt plugs, cock rings, condoms, lube, and other sexual toys.   
Louis was a kinky bitch after all, and he won’t even kiss me. 

 

The room had a mirror on the ceiling that was above the table. On the table were wrist and ankle restraints made from thick leather. A black blindfold was laying on the headrest as well. 

I’m not gonna lie, this entire room turned me on rather than scared me. It shouldn’t make me feel this way, but god damn. I have had my share of wanks to Louis in the shower but nothing, nothing like this. Louis was a dom. With the thought of him being in control the fabric around my crotch became tighter by the minute.   
I rubbed my hand over the bulge forming in my jeans. I needed Louis here to do this friction, but he could never find out that I was in here. Ever. I quickly left the room, flicked the lights off and shut the door back. I ran to our shared bed where I had a pleasant time stroking my hard cock, imagining the things that could be accomplished in that room. This was going to be a long weekend. 

 

Louis’s P.O.V. 

 

I arrived at the hotel and wasted no time checking in and unpacking my luggage. I wanted to get everything into order that way I could spend the rest of the day on the phone with Harry. 

I walked into the apartment and it was average size, nothing major. It smelled of fresh cotton and stale coffee. Typical. I put my bags into the bedroom and laid on the bed. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Harry. I had gotten him one a month after he moved in, his face lit up with joy when he saw the present. He hugged me so tight and kept saying ‘thank you’ over and over again. Precious.

 

Hey love! I’m checked in this crummy hotel. Miss you lots. Xx 

 

Harry was always so quick to respond but it took him a little longer than usual. Made me wonder what this boy was up to. 

Hiii Lou! Sorry it took me a while, was busy. Miss you too. Xx 

 

Busy? My thoughts traveled all over the room. I brushed it off, but the curiosity kills me. 

 

Its k babe! Have you ate yet? X 

 

Yeah, I attempted chicken! It didn’t taste as good as when you make it :-( x 

I couldn’t help but feel bad for my baby. I didn’t want to leave him anyways. 

 

I’m sorry baby, I’ll fix you anything you ask for when I get home, deal? Xx 

 

You’re the best Lou. X 

 

I glanced at the time on my phone. It was already 12 in the morning and my meeting started at 7. Shit. 

 

Harry baby get some sleep now. Goodnight lovely. Xx 

 

I can’t sleep without you here… :-( x

 

My heart just dropped to my feet. I miss him so fucking much. 

 

I can’t either. Cuddle a pillow and pretend it’s me? Xx 

 

Alright Lou. Goodnight love you. Xx 

 

Goodnight Haz, love you too. Xx 

 

I locked my phone and threw it next to me. This really was gonna be a long weekend. 

 

When I woke up at 6:30 in the morning, I had two texts from Harry, both at 2 A.M. 

 

Louuuuuuu…  
Louu…I can’t sleep. Need you here. X

 

I felt so bad for sleeping, knowing he needed me. All alone in that huge house must’ve been awful. I jumped out of bed to get myself ready for the meeting ahead of me. I unzipped my luggage to find the suit I was being forced to wear. Tattoos and suits look great together…right? 

 

I almost fell over when I saw what was in my luggage. 

 

The fucking padlock to the office door.


	6. Chapter 6

Harrys P.O.V. 

When I woke up, there was cum and blankets everywhere. I’ll admit it okay? I had a pretty good night even if my Lou wasn’t here. I really wanted him here though. I really wanted to connect our lips and tell him I love him in more ways than ‘family.’ I wanted him to fill this void. This empty bed. This house. I sighed and got up to change the bed sheets. It was already 11 A.M. 

I walked through the house, killing time while the sheets were being washed.   
Figure I should probably eat. I walked to the kitchen and made a quick slice of toast and some of Louis’s tea. I sat at the island and ate patiently, wishing my partner were here to talk to.   
Just like he knew my thoughts, the phone in my sweatpants pocket began to vibrate. I reached down for it and saw Lou was calling me. I answered and swallowed the last bite of toast.

“Hi Lou!”

“Harry.”

His voice was stern.

“Yes..?”

“Did you…sleep okay last night?” His tone perked back up. Something is wrong.

“I mean I slept, I just miss you. What’s wrong?”

“I’m coming home today, boss is letting us out early.” 

“That’s great! When will you be home?” 

“Soon. I’m leaving now.” His voice was so monotone. 

“Alright Lou. Love you.” 

The call line went flat. What the hell? 

I couldn’t help but wonder, why was he so pissed off? In the back of my mind I thought about the office. That red velvet office that haunts me yet temps me.   
There is no way he knows. There can’t be. 

 

Louis’s P.O.V.

Boss didn’t call off the meeting. I just have to get home before harry steps foot into that room. Why did I have to be so fucking stupid? 

Louis calm down, if he went in there he wouldn’t have sounded so happy. Maybe he was acting happy to cover the fact he’s scared? Maybe he is running away now. I can’t lose my only happiness I have left. 

 

I was going over speed limit the entire way home. I ended up getting there in 45 not an hour. Please God let Harry be in here. 

I didn’t bother with my luggage, I just wanted my baby boy to be okay. I unlocked the house door and ran into the living room. No harry. 

“Harry baby?!” I let out in a distressed tone. 

Silence. Nothing but that stupid silence. 

I ran up the stairs as fast as I ever had before. I ran down our corridor, the office door was still shut, but so was our bedroom door. I had my hand on the door knob and twisted the mahogany door open with all my power. 

“Harry baby I’m here I’m-“I saw Harry laying on our bed. “Louis!!” Harry sprung up and attached his arms around my neck. I picked him up. 

“Oh baby I have missed you so much…never want to leave again.” I ran my fingers through Harry’s soft curls. 

“Lou please don’t leave me again…” Harry pleaded out. He was so fucking cute. 

“I won’t baby. I can’t.”

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

When Louis busted into our room I was so happy. He was back. He was here with me again.   
Now here I am in his arms, he’s holding me like I weigh absolutely nothing. My head was buried into that spot of his neck like usual, but I had to do this. 

“Harry baby are you okay?”

Louis furrowed his brows.

“Louis I’m sorry but I have wanted to do this for so long…” And with that I cupped his face in my hands and stared into his ocean eyes. Lost at sea.   
Louis breath hitched but he didn’t move, his grip on my legs got tighter. 

“Please Harry…” It was almost inaudible but I heard it. 

Our heads leaned forward and then pink met pink for the first time. We stayed still for a few moments then Louis lips opened and I followed, causing our lips to crash together. The taste of Louis was so good, better than what was on his toothbrush. He licked my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth. I didn’t even realize Louis was moving until we crashed onto our bed. He was hovering over me, one hand holding himself up, the other running its fingers through my hair. I had my hands on his back, scratching softly. We finally broke away, speechless and breathless. 

“Harry oh my god you’re amazing baby, so good.” 

I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks.

“Louis…” I was going to say it and god was this gonna determine everything.

“Harry I-I love you.” 

Louis said looking into my eyes. 

“Took the words out of my mouth…I love you too Louis.” 

I connected our lips again rougher this time, throwing Louis off guard. He really is a Dom after all. I quickly lost all my control to him, our tongues danced together and his explored my mouth in such a loving motion. He finished the kiss and began to suck on my collarbone. He was so gentle but it felt too good.

“L-Lou…” I moaned his name multiple times. 

Louis leaned up and sat back, pulling me into his lap.   
“Harry I’m in love with you.”

“Louis…I love every part about you. The parts I know and the parts I don’t…” Fucking hell that just came out of my mouth. 

Louis pulled back a little. 

“Harry…” It’s the same tone I heard on the phone.

“Louis I’m sorry…” It’s too late, he already knows.

“Harry why…I told you not to go in there it doesn’t need to be here anymore anyway, I’m so sorry baby you can leave me if you want to. I’m a fucking mess I’m sorry.”

Louis was honestly so terrified of the fact I had seen into his secret room. 

“Louis I’m not leaving ever…” I rubbed his hand slowly and tried to get him to look back at me. 

“Lou…I’m not scared of what’s in that room…” I gulped. 

“What-?” Louis was completely shocked.

“I think the-that it’s…sexy.” I managed out. 

Louis took in a huge gulp of air. 

“Harry you don’t know what you are saying right now...” Louis kept shaking his head, refusing that I liked his dirty little secret.  
“Louis, please believe me.” I crawled towards him and put my hands resting on his thighs. 

“Harry why would you like that..?”

I was getting ready to completely slut myself out for him, to prove to him, that he is what I want. 

“Lou…I wank off to you every chance I can get, and to find out that you have this amazing playroom that you can get so much use out of turned me on so much. I never realized how much you liked to be in control Louis…but you’re a Dom and it is so fucking hot.” 

Louis was in utter shock. I kissed the side of his mouth and rubbed his crotch ever so slowly.   
His breathing was so unsteady.

“Harry baby, I’m so glad you’re not scared.” Louis said rubbing my cheek with his thumb. His eyes went from an ocean to the depths of one. The crotch area in his pants expanded and my eyes widened. 

“I love you louis.”   
“I love you too harry.”

I kept my small hand on his bulge, making Louis moan softly. 

“Haz, baby you don’t have to do anything you don’t want too…” He said breathily.

And I knew I didn’t have to do anything. I knew that Louis just wanted me to be happy, but fuck, I just want him in every way I can have him in. And seeing Louis in this state, with me making him breathless, is pretty amazing.

“I know Lou…but I want it.” I can’t believe these words are leaving my mouth.

“Oh Haz baby, let me take care of you.” Louis said leaning me back into the bed.   
Dominant fucker. 

I smiled. Who would’ve thought any of this would happen? 

He was hovering over me kissing me once, then my neck, then sucking a prominent hickey on my collar bone. He lifted my shirt up and over my head, revealing vanilla skin. The cool air gave me chills, or was it because Louis was kissing trails down my front? 

“Haz your skin is so…soft.” Louis stated between kisses. 

My head flew back into the pillow when his cool fingers traced the brim of the sweatpants I had on. I could feel Louis smile against my hip and place one last kiss. He took off my sweatpants in one quick motion, leaving me in the black boxers I had on. 

“So pretty baby, so so pretty…” The bulge I was sporting was very noticeable, and Louis traced an index finger around it. 

He took two fingers and slipped down the band of the underwear, slowly exposing my hard cock. “Harry baby, this is what you want yeah?” I nodded and took in a deep breath.   
Louis interlocked our fingers with his left hand. “You can always tell me to stop, please don’t hesitate baby…” 

“I love you Lou.” That’s all I could manage out right now. 

“I love you too Haz.” 

Lou let go of my hand and gently placed his right hand at the base of my dick. The friction from someone else is amazing, especially Louis. His lips parted and took the head in so slow. 

“Oh Lou-“ 

Louis P.O.V.

I wanted this to be enjoyable for Harry in every way. He didn’t have to pleasure me at all. I just want him to see what true love can feel like. He knew I didn’t want to rush him, but since this is what he wants ill make it the best he can get.

My lips parted and I took his head in slowly, earning a moan from my boy. I raised back up and gave small kitten licks to the slit, making harry twitch.   
“F-fuck Lou…” His hands found their way into my locks, twining it into his fingers.

I went back down and took harry all into my mouth. He had to be at least 7 or more inches.   
I hummed in my throat and then started a steady pace of bobbing my head. 

Harry’s moans were bouncing off the wall, indicating I was doing something right.   
I kept going, letting Harry buck his hips up to fuck my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks and let him have me. It was hard to hold back from absolutely destroying him, but this is my baby. He can do as he pleases, I don’t want to become a god awful Zack. 

“L-Lou I’m gonna…” Harry’s voice was strung. 

I fastened my pace and Harry was shooting his ribbons in my mouth and I quickly swallowed. I came off with a pop noise and Harry let go of my hair. He went soft and I sat back to admire the body in front of my eyes. His stomach moved up and down rapidly and his face was flushed.  
“Lou…the-thank you.” He said reaching up for me.

 

“Don’t thank me baby. Thank you for being mine.” I connected our lips once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER PLEASE DONT WORRY A BIG ONE IS COMING
> 
>  
> 
> if this gets 15 kudos ;)
> 
> thank you for the support, love you all. x

Harry’s P.O.V.  
Louis gives amazing head, something I’m glad I know now. I kept trying to catch my breath but it was impossible. Our lips were now connected and Louis little pink lips were a pretty red and swollen. I love him so fucking much. And he loves me back. We continued kissing for some time until he pulled away. “Baby why don’t you go shower and get cleaned up?” Louis said. I noticed he still had a boner. “Lou-you’re still hard…” I stated the obvious and ran my hand over the spot. “Don’t worry about me harry, just go get cleaned up.” He said putting his hand over mine. I wanted to send him those feelings he just gave me. I craved and longed to know the taste of Louis. He kept insisting I go shower and I gave in eventually. I’ll repay him later. 

Louis P.O.V.

Being with Harry intimately made everything feel so much more real. What made it even better is that he wanted it. He actually wanted it. After all he’s went through he still gave himself up like that to me. After seeing my darkest secret, the darkest part of my life, he still wants me. 

He was making me mentally and physically high. Out of this universe. Those innocent green eyes that turned a deep forest green into lust-filled color became my favorite shades. He repainted my soul with his intelligence and beauty and, fuck, it was one hell of an experience. 

He left to go shower and I was left with a painfully hard erection. 

I wasn’t going to make Harry do anything to me, because its not about me to begin with. 

I laid back into the bed and started to stroke myself slowly, then quickly gaining speed to finish before Harry was done showering.  
I muttered threads of swears and moans, then came all in my hand.

I caught my breath and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

Harry was humming in the shower and I could see a blurry silhouette through the glass. 

“Lou?”

“Yeah babe ‘m in here.”

I started running warm sink water and washed my face.

I finished and dried my face. Then I stripped down to my bare self and placed my clothes in the hamper. Harry turned off the shower and I went to find pajamas.  
I pulled open one of our drawers and snatched the first pair of boxers I saw, and slipped them on. 

Harry stepped out in only a towel loosely resting on his V. 

“Throw me some clothes, babe?” He said shaking some excess water out of his locks. 

I reopened the drawer and tossed him a pair of underwear and one of my old tees. He always got cold in the bed, which gave me a reason to cuddle him more, but still.  
He smiled and I walked over to him and kissed his cheek before climbing into bed. 

Harry got dressed and joined me in his usual spot, under my arm. 

He traced my inked skin and pressed kisses to it. 

“I love your tattoos.” He muttered sleepily.  
“I love you.” I planted my lips on his damp forehead. 

“I love you too.” Harry said shutting his eyes with a still obvious smile on his face. 

I reached over and turned the lamp off before joining him in sleep.


	8. Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN A FEW WEEKS BUT I HAD JUST GOT BACK FROM A WEEK LONG TRIP AND HAD TO PREPARE FOR SCHOOL COMING THIS MONDAY BUT DONT WORRY I HAVE WRITTEN A LOT AND THIS IS JUST A PREP CHAPTER FOR THE BIG DATE COMING NEXT :) 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING ILYA.

Harry’s P.O.V. 

 

 

I woke up to the sweet smell of Louis. His eyes still closed shut and mouth partly open.  
I pushed my messy hair out of my eyes and raised up to kiss him sloppily on the lips.  
I pulled away slowly.   
“Good morning to you too baby.” That god damn raspy voice.   
I smiled and fell back into his arms. 

Paradise. Absolute paradise, right here in front of my eyes.

 

 

“You’re actually taking me…out?” I said blankly staring at Louis.   
“Why wouldn’t i?” He stated obviously.   
“Okay Lou, I wasn’t complaining, but no one has asked me out before.”   
Louis snorted.  
“I don’t see why not, but I’m glad I get to be the first one to do it.”   
“Me too.” Louis smiled ear to ear and kissed my cheek.  
“I have reservations for…six? Yeah, yeah six.”   
“Six it is.” I was actually going out, in public, with Louis Tomlinson. 

 

Maybe I was trying a little too hard to impress Louis when I stepped out of the bathroom in a recently bought suit complete with a black tie and white undershirt, the sleeves rolled and cuffed. Obviously he had the same idea, because on the edge of our bed sat a prince-looking Louis. Brown hair swirled up into a quaff, suit pants hugging his perfectly thick thighs, I could only imagine what his ass looked like, and a grey dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and buttoned all the way up except for one button. Fucking gorgeous. 

Louis glanced up for tying his dress shoes.   
“Hey baby are you ready yet-woah.” Louis got up from his position and walked over to me, ocean eyes wide. He leaned down, breath hot on my skin and lips brushing against my ear.   
“Harry you are so fucking beautiful…” He kissed all over any skin that was visible.   
I let an audible moan slip out of my mouth, soon to be hushed with Louis colliding onto me.   
His tongue is so sweet to taste. He pulled away giving me one last peck on the lips. I could kiss him forever.   
“Harry baby as much as I would love to continue kissing you, its 5:15 and I would like to show my boyfriend off to the world.” He said fixed his now wrinkled shirt.   
“Riiiiight babe.” I said ruffling my hair.   
“Shush Harry. Don’t make me tent my trousers.” Louis took me by the wrist and led me out of the house. He opened the passenger’s side of the door for me. I kissed him on the cheek and mumbled a thank you. He walked around to the other side and got in. He started the car and started backing out of the driveway.  
The radio was turned down, and by instinct I turned it up.   
I recognized the familiar tune. The City by The 1975. Memories flooded into my mind of the first time I was in this car, going home with Louis and this song played faintly the entire ride home. Now here we are, months later going out on our first ‘date.’ I smiled so big and Louis caught on to the memory. With his free hand he intertwined our fingers, and they stayed that way the entire ride to the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUIS AND HARRY HUGGED TONIGHT THAT IS ALL.

We arrived an half hour later. Louis pulls in to the parking lot of this restaurant called, “The Peddler.” Never heard of it before, considering its in the middle of nowhere doesn’t surprise me. The facility looked nice however, and the parking lot was full. Louis always does good. 

 

“You ready baby?” He asked pulling my hand up to his lips where he left a soft kiss.   
I nodded and we got out of Louis’ car. I walked around the vehicle to meet him and he wrapped a hand around his waist as we walked in. The place was busy, very busy on the inside. 

 

Girls upon girls scattered around, heels clicking on the dark wood floors. Louis approached to the hostess podium. 

“Name?” The hostess asked, with a smile plastered into her face. 

Louis pulled me closer to his side. 

“Tomlinson.” He replied smiling down at me. 

Her facial expression changed. “Right this way sir.”

She led us up 2 staircases to the very top of the building. The room was dark-lit and the walls were windows, showing off a beautiful view of the outside scenery.   
Our table was in a back corner next to one of the windows. 

“Your server will be with you shortly.” She turned on her heels and left the room.

Louis pulled out my chair for me. 

I sat down and scooted in towards the table as Louis did the same. 

“Lou, this is way too much.” I said still taking in the area around me. 

“Nothing is too much for you, Haz.” 

His words echo through my head. 

“Thank you Louis. For loving me.” I said quietly, eyes looking into the ocean.   
“Thank you for letting me.” 

 

The moment was killed when a tall, tan skinned man came up to us.

“Hi! My name is Zayn ill be your server tonight, what can I get you guys to drink?” 

Louis looked up at the man, “I’ll have a tea please, Harry?” 

“Me too, please.” Zayn gave us a smile. 

“Okay be back with those in a second!” He took off to serve another table across the room. 

 

“Still cant believe you took me out.” I said, eyes scanning the foreign menu.

Louis cleared his throat and silently laughed. 

“Even though we are ON the date?” 

“Yes even though we are ON the date.” Mocking him was so much fun. He just smiled and our eyes met again, blue oceans crashed on green land. 

 

“Louis, why are you staring at me?” My eyes traveled around the room but his gaze remained on me. Blush was creeping onto my cheeks. Before he could answer, our waiter was back with two wine glasses and a pitcher of ice water.

He sat the glasses down and filled them promptly. “Now, what can I get you two for dinner?” Louis ordered first and then ordered for me with no hesitation. At least he got my order right, which he always does. 

“Alright! I’ll just take these menus off your hands and put your order in right away.” Louis gave him our menus and Zayn left.

 

I was left alone again with my beautiful sunshine.


	10. Chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT AYY IM BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE

The rest of the date when exceptionally well, I expected nothing less anyways.  
Louis tipped our waiter generously, and paid for our bill on his card.

The car ride home was full of laughter and love. Music flooded my ears while the crisp winter wind kissed my face.   
“Harry you’re gonna catch a cold!” Louis said trying to roll up my window.  
I turned and gave his cheek a kiss then hung my head back out the window. Louis giggled. 

 

I kicked my shoes off at the door while Louis shut and locked it.   
When he was done, I let myself wrap my arms around him. Home. This was home. 

“Harry baby, you wanna go shower?” Louis asked me, eyes twinkling.  
“Of course.” I smiled at my boy, who took my wrist in his hands, leading us up the staircase to our bathroom. 

When we entered the bathroom, Louis had already began unbuttoning his dress shirt. I tried to not make it completely obvious that my eyes were fixated to his body, but Louis caught me staring and just smirked.  
He pulled the shirt off his arms and threw it in the floor behind the door. I looked down at my feet, blush creeping on my face. I heard a metal cling and recognized the sound. Louis was unbuckling his belt. 

This time I didn’t even try to hide my staring.   
Louis pulled the belt off so swiftly it made chills shiver down my spine. He gripped the leather in his hands and snapped the belt. Fuck. All I could imagine was Louis using that belt to hit my ass. Not using extreme force, but enough to make a red mark on my cheeks. Yet after he was done whipping me, he’d place sloppy kisses over the places he had hit.

My pants were getting tight around the crotch, and that’s when I realized now isn’t the time to be fantasizing about Louis while he is standing in front of me.   
Louis brought me back to reality when he was completely naked and turning on the shower. 

“Unless you’re trying to wash your clothes, you should undress love.” Louis said giving me the up-down. I swallowed a lump I didn’t know was in my throat.   
I stripped quickly, and threw my clothes in the corner with Louis’. He was already stepping into the steamy shower. I walked over, and he held the door open and let me go in first.   
I closed my eyes and let the hot water splash on my face.

I heard the glass door squeak shut and Louis standing behind me. 

I turned and faced him. We stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for access to my mouth, and who was I to deny it? I let his tongue explore my mouth, while I mirrored his actions. My erection was coming back, and I wrapped my arms around Louis. His hands trailed down my body, getting closer to my waist. 

 

This was gonna be a long shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave comments and kudos. x


	11. Sorry,

Guys I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in so long. My school work got in the way, and then my surface laptop broke. I'm writing this on my 2008 Toshiba! So all the progress I had made on this fic was on my surface...which means I have to start from scratch... again. That's the main reason why I have been so hesitant to update. I had actually considered just deleting this story, but that would not be fair to all of you that want me to finish it. I hope you all understand my situation. Thank you all so much for the love & support you leave for me. It means the world. 

Write soon! -E x.


End file.
